Forbidden
by forever changed
Summary: Daniela Reso returns to the road with her brother after being away for more than a year, but what will happen when she falls in love with one of Jay's co-workers knowing his feelings on the matter? John Cena, OC fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know that there are two divisions of WWE now, Raw and Smack Down, but personally I think that is BS, so in my story, that is not the case, that's why we call it fiction.  
  
**PREFACE  
  
"That's it Dani, it's over! I'm not gonna risk losing my job over some stupid rivalry, or whatever you call it. I'm calling the airport when we get back to the hotel, and I'm sending you home. I can't deal with any more of this shit!"  
  
"But it wasn't my fault! That stupid bitch started it Jason, you didn't see it. Even Shane understood that she started it, you saw him laughing there. I didn't go there looking to fight her, I was just talking to Adam, and she just came out of no where and tried to get me from behind!"  
  
"Look I don't care how it started, the fact is you finished it. You're a guest here Daniela, my guest, and she's a diva. Even if Shane McMahon did think it was funny that doesn't mean Vince will, and it'll be my ass on the line because I invited you here knowing that you two have issues. Until I can be sure that everything's over I can't bring you on the road with me anymore, I'm sorry sweetie but I just can't risk it."  
  
"Whatever, just get me to the damn airport then, but you know this is bullshit! You better hope I don't see her again before we leave or I just might have to kick her ass again! And don't think that I'm gonna stay away from the shows when you come home. You know Torrie will get me in."  
  
"We'll talk about it later Dani, let's just go."  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Whew, I'm free!" Daniela chuckled to herself as she tiptoed down the corridor of the arena where Monday Night Raw was being taped. She flew in that morning to spend the day with her big brother and see the Raw taping and since she arrived all she had seen was the terminal she had arrived in, and the four walls of his locker room.  
  
"Damn it Jay, if you don't let me out of this musty room soon I'm gonna kill you" she deadpanned. At first glance nobody would think that the 5'4" honey haired, hazel eyed Daniela Reso would be much of a match for her big brother Jay, but she had grown up around him and his best friend Adam Copeland, and had learned a lot about fighting in her 20 years. She was never one to instigate the fighting, but she would always be the one to finish it. Dani didn't take crap from anyone, and Jay knew it. "I did not come here to see your locker room, I came to see the show, and to hang out with you and my friends here. The only person I've seen since I've been here is the costume lady, and that was because you needed a hole in your pants fixed. Now are you gonna let me out or am I gonna have to kick your ass again?" she teased.  
  
Of course like all brothers, he had blown it off as protecting her from the guys he worked with. "I'm sorry Dani but I'm not gonna let you go out there with all of the guys out there just waiting for the first available girl to pass by. I don't trust any of those guys with my baby sister, and I don't want to have to kick any of my friend's asses. Bad for business" he had said and then wouldn't hear anymore about it. Although part of the statement was true, Jay had a strict rule about her dating any of the wrestlers, Dani wasn't stupid. One little fight with someone and Jay had blown it way out of proportion. Even Shane McMahon had thought it was funny, but now Jay didn't want to let her out of his sight. So of course as soon as he left the room for a second she was out the door to explore the facilities. As she turned the corner she found herself in a large open area she could only assume was meant to be a makeshift cafeteria, full of small tables and chairs, and a row of tables in the back where there were several platters and pots full of food. She looked around the area at the wrestlers scattered around a few tables for any of the friends that she had made in the WWE, and finally she spotted one that she really wanted to see, and sat down next to her.  
  
"Daniiiiiii! How are you girl, you haven't come to visit in ages, we were starting to think you didn't love us anymore" Torrie Wilson stated trying to pout but not being able to hide the small smile forming. The two had become good friends in the time before when Dani had traveled with Jay, but with Torrie's busy touring schedule they hadn't been able to talk but once or twice since Dani had left.  
  
"Yeah, I know, Jay hasn't let me in a long time. Not after the fight with Molly" Dani stated not able to hold back a giggle as she finished her statement. After that day Jay had banned her from the shows indefinitely. It had been about sixteen months, and he had finally he had conceded and let her fly down to the taping tonight.  
  
"Yeah well your back now and that's all that matters" Torrie smiled thinking about the fight again. She didn't really like Molly either, especially after she had gotten Dani banned from the shows, but for the most part they didn't have to be around each other so she didn't have anything to worry about, fight wise, unless it was a scheduled one in the ring. "Well, here, let me introduce you to some of the newer faces here in the WWE" Torrie said waving a hand in the direction of the other people sitting at the table with her. Dani blushed slightly realizing she had been there for a good five minutes without speaking to anyone else at the table. "Well, I guess you already know Billy," she said pointing to her boyfriend Billy Kidman as he rose and gave Dani a small hug and peck on the cheek, "and the others are John Cena, Charlie Haas, Shelton Benjamin, Nidia, and Jamie Noble" she finished as Dani smiled at the faces around the table. She looked over at the one Torrie had called John and her mouth dropped slightly as she met his intense stare. He was hot she thought as he shook her hand and gave a small greeting. Shelton and Charlie weren't bad either she added to herself with a smirk. "Guys this is Daniela Reso, Jay's little sister." Torrie added, but giggled when she realized that Dani wasn't paying attention to her anymore, but she was used to this with Dani, she did have a bad habit of staring, especially at guys she thought were hot. That did get the wheels in her head moving though.  
  
"You all can call me Dani though, everyone else does" she smiled looking around the table at all the new eye candy. She really did have to convince Jay to let her start touring with him again, there were so many new guys that had signed with WWE since she left. If she could just change Jay's mind she'd be in good, especially with them all being friend with Torrie. 'Mmm mmm mmm, I could just .....' she started thinking of things to do with the new "friends" when she was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.  
  
"There you are!" Dani heard coming from behind her and she rolled her eyes, realizing that Jay had found her, and turned to face her brother, upset at him for interrupting the carnal thoughts going through her head. "I was just talking to Torrie and her friends Jay, it's not like I'm gonna hunt Molly down and finish the job NOW or anything. Not when there are so many witnesses around" Dani teased, smiling, knowing that he would never say anything to her in front of the others. She was safe, for now at least. "Well, okay. So, my match is about to start, are you gonna come and watch?" He asked her noticing the look she had on her face and figuring that she had her eyes set on another of the wrestlers. She knew his feelings on her dating his coworkers though, so he didn't worry too much about it.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later Torrie. It was nice to see you again Billy, and it was nice to meet the rest of you all, I hope we will see each other again soon" she said smiling, not taking her eyes off of the guys the entire time she was talking. As she walked away, she looked back one last time, ignoring the lecture that Jay had already started in on her with, to see Torrie holding a small piece of yellow paper in her hand and smiling. 'No telling,' she thought, 'that's all Torrie ever does is smile.'  
  
**Hmmm, what could Torrie be planning? Read on to find out. Please R/R **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
After the show, as Dani and Jay were heading out of arena Torrie walked up to them and handed Dani a crumpled piece of yellow paper with a number scribbled down on it and Torrie's name underneath it. "I just wanted to give you my new cell number. Why don't you call me tonight and we'll get together, if it's okay with Jay of course" she added quickly smiling at Jay. "Billy has some appearances in the morning and had to leave early for Orlando, so I'm all alone tonight."  
  
"Of course it is, I don't see a problem as long as you stay in the hotel." Jay smiled back at Torrie.  
  
"Great, I'll call you later then" Dani finished winking at Torrie. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but she knew that Billy wasn't leaving, she had heard him telling Charlie earlier that he and Torrie were finally going to be able to get a bit of rest because neither of them had appearances again for two weeks. 'Oh well,' she shrugged, 'she'll tell me later.'  
  
riiiing riiiing  
  
"Lo?" a voice answered on the other line.  
  
"Hey, it's Dani" she whispered as a familiar voice answered on the other end of her phone.  
  
"Hey, I wondered if you would call or not."  
  
"Yeah well I wasn't sure if I would either, but I'm glad that I did. So you said you wanted to get together right? What's your room number, I don't want to bother Jay here I'll come down there and we can do something." She said smiling slightly.  
  
"806."  
  
"Okay, just give me time to change my clothes, I'll be there in about five minutes."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then. Bye"  
  
Dani punched the off button and ran to the bathroom to get ready. She was tired, but there was no way she was staying in the room tonight, especially since Jay had 'approved' of it, not that it mattered, but it was the principle.  
  
Freshly showered, dressed, and made-up Dani grabbed her purse and kissed Jay on the forehead. "I'll be back later, don't wait up, might be late."  
  
"Okay hun, have fun" he grinned. He really liked Torrie, she had such a gentle honest demeanor, and thought that she would be a positive influence on Dani and her wild nature. 'It's all my fault for letting her spend so much time with me and Adam as a kid I guess' he thought shaking his head as she shut the door.  
  
Standing in front of room 806, looking first to make sure that no one was around to see her, Dani knocked quietly, a bit nervous sneaking around her brother's back. She knew how mad Jay would be if he knew where she was. 'Mental note, never go on the road with Jay if he doesn't bring the wife' she thought as mauve door in front of her opened. "Hey John" Dani almost squeaked when he opened the door.  
  
"Hey you" he smiled wrapping her in a hug like he'd known her for years. All Dani's nervousness seemed to melt away as she stepped in the room smiling at the man.

**Ooooh, it was John. Wonder what will happen next. Well, we'll just have to wait and see. Please R/R **


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3   
"Okay, I'm up, I'm up!" Dani grumbled at her brother, who continued to shake her in her bed. "What time is it anyway" she squinted trying to get her eyes adjusted to the light now streaming into the open window.

"It's 7:30, and if you don't hurry up we're gonna miss the plane, it leaves at nine. What time did you get back anyway" he finished laughing at the girl as she stumbled to her feet. The deep sleeper that he was he hadn't heard his sister come in the night before, but he knew it was late because he had gone to bed at one in the morning and she was still out.

"Dunno, but it was after four" she replied as she shut the bathroom door to take a shower, smiling to herself. She had a great time the night before with John. It had been nothing major, they didn't even leave his room, just stayed up watching movies, and talking over room service junk food all night long. They really got along well, and although she was a bit disappointed that nothing had happened other that the hug when he first opened the door, and the one he gave her after he had walked her to the elevator, she was glad that she had been there with him. Plus there was the whole Jay mess that she needed to figure out. 'He'll never understand this' she frowned knowing Jay would never agree to her seeing John. 'I'll worry about it later' she thought finishing up her shower and getting dressed.

-----------

It had been a long two weeks for Dani, Jay had agreed to let her stay with him for a while, although still on a probation period of sorts, and she was exhausted. She slept the whole way to the next city and then to the hotel, waking only to move from plane to rental and rental to hotel room, where she immediately collapsed on the bed and started to go to sleep again. "Dani, I'm starving you wanna go and get something to eat?" Jay had asked as they first got in. The only answer he received was a white tennis shoe sailing towards his head. "Okay I'll just bring you something back" he finished and walked out of the door. She had only been asleep about ten minutes when her cell phone rang.

"Fuckin' A" she yelled as she got up to retrieve the phone from the night stand where she left it "this better be important. Hello?" she answered the phone irritated by the interruption.

"Hey, is this a bad time?" a familiar voice asked and she smiled and sat on the bed ignoring her body's need for sleep. John was way more important than sleep at the moment.

"No, I was just laying down, but it's okay, I slept all the way here."

"Okay" he laughed "I was just calling to see if you wanted to go do something tonight after the live event. This is Charlie's home town and he and Shelton were talking about some awesome club that they go to here. I thought it might be fun."

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"Okay I'll call you around 10 and we'll meet in the lobby down stairs."

"All right, see you then " she answered and flipped the cell phone shut.

"We're gonna meet Shelton and Charlie at the club, they left 20 minutes ago" John stated as pulled out of the drive in front of the hotel.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Jay decided to play twenty questions when I told him I was going out tonight. I told him that I was gonna meet Torrie and Billy in her room, and that we were going to the movies. He doesn't think I should be going to clubs either. I don't think he quite grasps the fact that I'm 21 yet" she ranted to a smirking John. "What are you laughing at," she asked swatting him playfully on the arm "would you rather I said 'oh by the way I am gonna go out to a club with John tonight see you at four in the morning?' I definitely wouldn't be back this time. He already had me away for 16 months, I don't wanna be sent home again thank you."

"No, I was just thinking, I'm the same way with my little sister" he continued to laugh as he pulled into the valet parking area at the club and got out. "And I would kick someone's ass if I knew she was sneaking around my back with them" he finished the smile on his face fading away.

"I know John and I really am thinking of how to tell him, it's just gonna take a while. But let's not think about that" she replied a smile creeping up on her face "tonight we are gonna have fun."

"You're right" he agreed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We are gonna have tons of fun."   
Tons of fun hmmmmm? Wonder what will happen lol. Please R/R


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Once in the club John and Dani headed straight to the VIP lounge where the others were waiting for them. "Hey man, what's up" Charlie exclaimed knocking fists with John when he caught sight of him. "Hey Dani" he added hugging the girl and directing her to a table. "I want you to meet somebody" he said pointing to a girl about her age with dark blonde hair and blue eyes "this is my best friend Cheyenne McCullum. Chey, (shy) this is Daniela Reso."

"Hey how are you?" Cheyenne smiled at the girl warmly offering her hand to shake.

"I'm great now" Dani laughed looking at John who just smiled and shook his head at the girl.

"So you're Jay's sister huh?" Cheyenne asked starting a conversation as Dani sat in the chair John had pulled out for her, and laughing when Dani answered with just a nod of the head, a pained expression on her face.

The girls talked quite a bit and Dani thought that they could be good friends, but she was there for John, and John alone, and she wanted to dance. "Aren't you gonna ask me to dance?" she asked him a smile playing slightly on her face.

"Well, of course I am, just waiting for a good song" he replied.

"This one's good enough" she answered back grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.

"So are you having a good time?" he asked pulling Dani close to him as a slow song came on.

"I am now" she sighed laying her head on his chest. "I don't know what I'm gonna do about Jay though. He'd kill me if he even thought that I was out somewhere with one of the wrestlers."

"I know hun, and I'm sorry for putting you in this situation."

"It's not your fault that my brother is an overbearing, controlling, manipulative ass" she frowned. She really did love her brother and they got along really well, but his overactive big brother syndrome really had been putting a strain on their relationship lately.

"Don't say that baby. We'll figure something out, I just got you, and I am not gonna let you get away so easily" John whispered smoothing the hair on Dani's head as he spoke. He really liked this girl and he'd be damned if someone was gonna take her away from him so easily. Looking down at the girl he blushed slightly as she smiled and spoke to him.

"You just called me baby."

"Yeah, I did. Is that okay?" he asked a bit nervous now.

"Babe, you can call me anything you want to" she laughed and pulled him down into a kiss. Surprised at this he struggled a bit before realizing what he was doing and deepening the kiss himself.

Later on in the bathroom with Cheyenne, Dani was all smiles. "You haven't stopped smiling since you came back from the dance floor chick, was it that good" she asked laughing.

"You have no idea" she blushed slightly. "So what's up with you and Charlie" she asked changing the subject. Although they had only known each other for a few hours they both were totally comfortable with each other and were fast on their way to becoming good friends. Now it was Cheyenne's turn to blush.

"I've known him since we were five and he's my best friend in the world. And that's it" she added as a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised slightly. With that they strode out of the bathroom arm in arm, giggling like school girls.


	5. chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 "So how was your night" Jay asked as the two were getting ready to head to the arena the next night.

"It was great" she answered back the previous night's events playing back in her ead over and over again. "We went for some dinner when we left from here, and then headed to the movies, but there was nothing that we liked on, so we just went out to a club for a little while with some of the other guys" she explained not wanting to tell him the truth about last night, but wishing she hadn't mentioned others being with her as soon as the words left her mouth.

"You went to a club? Dani you know how I feel about that" he started with one of his famous hour long lectures, "and who were the others there? You know that I" he started in again before he was cut off by his younger sibling.

"Jay just stop right there. Yes, I know that you don't like me going out to clubs, but I am 21 fuckin years old, and I don't need to ask your permission to go out with my friends okay? So if you are done with the third degree I think we had better go before you are late for the show" she yelled and with that walked out of the room leaving Jay alone in the hotel room to think over what she just said.

Over the course of the show the two didn't say much to each other, and Dani spent most of the show in catering with Torrie. Sitting at the tables and watching a small television that was broadcasting the tag match of John and Billy Vs Charlie and Shelton, Dani felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Jay standing there.

"Can we talk" he asked nervously, still shocked at his sisters earlier outburst. Normally the two got along great, and he had never seen Daniela so upset with him, let along talk to him the way she had. She just nodded at the man and looked back to Torrie who waved them off without a word. "Look Dani, I know that you want to be able to go out and have fun with Torrie and Billy, and I know that you are 21 and old enough to make your own decisions, but the fact still remains that you are here with me, and anything that happens involving you will affect me as well. The last time I left you to your own free will" he lectured before being cut off once again by the woman.

"Jay, I'd rather not get into that same tired conversation with you all over again. You know that Molly came at me from behind, and you also know that neither of us got in trouble for that incident. Even Adam has told you that it wasn't my fault, but you continue to bring it up. If I wanted to go after that bitch, she would have been gone by now. But don't worry about me, I'm fine, and I have already talked to Shane about Molly. She's not even a factor in my being here, and really anymore neither are you."

"Huh? What the hell is that supposed to mean" he demanded of his little sister somewhat confused.

"It means that as of about two hours ago, you are looking at one of the newest trouble shooters for the WWE. I get to go around and make sure the travel plans are going through smoothly and that if something goes wrong that I fix it. That way I'm not dependent on you, and I can still be at the shows" she smiled seeing the shock on Jay's face.

"Wow, so you are gonna be around permanently now" he asked still a little stunned.

"Yup, from now on big bro. Now go get ready your match starts in 5" she stated looking at the watch on her left wrist as she talked.

"Okay, will you watch the match from the gorilla" he asked her smiling. Their fights never did last very long, and even though this one had been more heated than the others it was not exception.

"Of course I will, now go get ready. I'll meet you there" she stated as he nodded and turned to walk away.

As she stood there waiting by the steel staircase of the gorilla leading to the stage, Dani felt a pair of arms encircle her and pull her into a big hug. Startled she pulled out of the embrace and turned to see John there smiling at her, Billy just walking down the stairs after their match. "Hey, how'd the match go" she asked hugging Billy too as he reached the floor in an attempt to downplay the fact that John had just hugged her. Here you never knew if someone was watching, and she didn't want it getting back to Jay that she had been all over him or something.

"It was great, we won" John smiled at her as Billy nodded.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a fiancee that is waiting for me right now" Billy smiled waiving as he walked off to find Torrie.

"So did you enjoy yourself last night" John asked a knowing smile playing on his lips.

"You know I did" she answered back shyly.

"That's good because I plan on that happening a lot more often now" he stated confidently with a smile.

"Me too babe, and I promise I will call you tonight and we can make plans, but you really need to go now, before Jay gets here, his match is next. We already had one fight today, and I really don't need another right at this moment" she smiled at the man.

"What were yall.," he began but was cut off by a nervous Dani.

"I'll tell you later" she whispered hurriedly to the man before speaking louder so that Jay who was now almost on them could hear her. "Good match John, I know Torrie is thrilled."

"Yeah I was watching in the back while getting ready. Pretty impressive rookie" Jay stated walking up to join the two none the wiser to their previous conversation.

"Thanks" John answered simply before saying his good-byes, winking at Dani once he was out of Jays line of sight and heading off to the locker rooms.

Well, I finally updated, sorry it took so long. I've had horrible writer's block lately. I hope you liked it. Please R/R


	6. chapter 6

**Yeahhhhhhh, I finally updated! :D Hope you like.**

"Okay, I'll see what I can do about that Mr McMahon. Sorry for the inconvenience" Dani sighed hanging up the phone as John walked into her small office.

"Rough day" he asked sympathetically as he began to rub her shoulders

"Just a mix-kup with Vince's schedule. That secretary of his is an idiot. So of course, I have to drop what I'm doing to sort it out, but hey, it's a job.. I really need to talk to Shane about getting another person in here to work with me, it's too much for just one person anymore" Dani complained, her head resting on her desk. Looking up at the man she was surprised for a second to see a small bandage covering his forehead above his left eyebrow. "Looks like you're having a rough day yourself bab, what happened" she asked touching the bandage gingerly.

"Oh that? It's nothing" he laughed slightly, giving her a cheesy grin. "I wasn't paying as much attention as I should've I guess. Totally missed the chair coming at me. Adam nailed me right in the face."

"Adamm did this" she smiled. She knew that he would never have done it on prpose and he must've been feeling horrible about it.

"Yeah, but it's cool. Could've been your brother out there" he teased.

"Might as well have been" she added rolling her eyes at him.

"So what wre your plans for tonight?"

"I don't know yet. I was going to go to dinner with Jay, but Denise showed up, so I guess that's off. Why, did you have anything in mind" she asked standing up from her desk and stretching.

"Not really. Dinner, club, whatever you want."

"Yeah, we can go to a club, but I need to top at the hotel and change first" she replead as they headed towards his rental.  
---------------  
AFTER THE CLUB:  
"So did you have fun" John asked as they stopped in front of Dani's door.

"Yeah, I just wish we didn't have to be with someone when we go out. Don't get me wrong, I love Billy and Charlie, I just wish we could be by alone sometimes, ya know."

"Yeah, I do too baby, but we have to unless you want Jay to find out. Well I guess I'd better go now so you can get some sleep" John sighed kissing her before turning to leave.

"Wait John" Dani called grabbing his arm before kissing him passionately. "Do you wanna come in?"

"Dani, are you sure aout that" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, I'm positive" she smirked unlocking the door and pulling him in.  
---------------  
"Dani woke up the next morning, startled when she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her before remembering the last night and smirking at the thought.

"Morning" John spoke sleepily, plantin a kiss on top of her head.

"Good morning" she smiled at him. "I need to go and take a shower babe" she giggled trying to pull away from him with no success.

"Can i come" he asked grinning.

"No" she laughed heading to the bathroom.

"Why not" he pouted, then smiled at her as she winked at him and threw her shirt at him. He didn't need to be told twice.  
---------------  
"Dani, you awake" someone knocked on the door as soon as she stepped out og the small bathroom.

"Oh shit! Get back in there" she whispered throwing John his clothes when she realised who was outside her door.

"Just a minute" she called throwing on her robe. "Hey, what's up" she smiled opening the door.

"Denise and I are going to breakfast, you wanna come" Jay smiled hugging his little sister.

"Uh, sure just let me get dressed."

"Okay, we'll wait" Jay answered starting to walk into the room.

"No, you don't have to. Go on down and I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes" Dani replied, trying not to sound nervous.

"Okay, but hurry I'm starved" he replied walking towards the elevators.

"Damn, that was close" Dani exclaimed letting out a sign of relief as John came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah a little too close" he nodded in agreement. "Well I'm gonna let you get ready and I'll see you later baby" he stated kissing her softly.

"Okay, I'll call you later sweety" whe replied letting him out of the room before going to get ready.  
---------------  
"So you and John seem really happy lately: Cheyenns stated as she and Dani walked through the mall later that week.

"Yeah, I really like John, and I'm happy that I found him, I just wishe we could tell everyone about us" she frowned as she looked through the carious racks at Gadzooks.

"Well why can't you?"

"Because Jay has a stupid rule that I'm not supposed to date any of his co-workers. I love Jay and I don't want to hurt him, but I need to live my life, ya know" she replied as she walked to the cashier to pay for her things.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"No, I know how Jay is, he'll be pissed that I'm even thinking about it. He still see's meas his baby sister, not him grown sister."

"You'll figure it out somehow Chick, don't worry about it" Cheyenne reassured her as they sat down in the food court.

"I hope so Chey, they almost found out on Friday."

"What? How?"

"Jay and Denise came to take me to breakfast that morning and he ws still there so I had to keep him in the bathroom until they left" she explained biting her lip.

"Wait, he was there in the morning? Like spent the night?"

"Yeah, he did" Dani replied with a cheesy grin on her face.

"Ooh, you didn't tell me that" Cheyenne squealed punching Dani in the arm playfully. "Did you have fun" she giggled waggling her eyebrows.

"Not telling" Dani giggled smiling like an idiot as she threw a french fry at her friend.

"That's good enough" she replied throwing a fry back at Dani, the two continuing to talk about Dani's little 'slumber party.' Little did they know there was someone not far away who had been listening to their whole conversation.

**OMG, someone knows! What's gonna happen now? Will Jay find out? bites nails Damn. Please R/R**


	7. chapter 7

**::gasp:: an update! go meagan! :)**

ONE MONTH LATER:

Walking into the arena for Monday Night RAW, Dani was in shock with what she saw. John was leaning against a wall looking rather uncomfortable as none other than Nora AKA Molly Holly had him cornered practically hanging all over him. Dani tried not to show how pissed she was since she was with Jay but it was hard to fight off the temptation to punch something, Nora in particular.

"You okay Dani" Jay asked noticing something wrong in his sister's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I need to go find Torrie, I'll see you later Jay" she stated over her shoulder as she walked away. Heading towards the diva's locker room she made sure Nora and John saw her walk past and noticed the apologetic look on his face.

"She did what??" Torrie exclaimed after Dani had told her about what she'd witnessed in the hall. "Where is the bitch, we'll kick her ass right now" she yelled heading towards the door.

"Don't you think I would've done that already if I could've" Dani spoke stopping Torrie from going out the door. She was shocked at how Torrie, usually soft spoke and always happy, was speaking. "If I kick her ass again Jay will want to know why. Granted we had the whole incident before but what will I tell him this time Tor'? Oh she was all over my man so I had to put her in her place. That'd go down real well I'll figure something out just give me some time. But I gotta go now, I'll talk to you later chick." With that she headed out of the locker room and went straight to John's, noticing that he wasn't in the hall anymore.

"Baby, I am so sorry" John spoke wrapping his arms around Dani as she walked into the room. "You know I wouldn't" he began before he cut him off.

"John, you have nothing to be sorry about. I know you wouldn't do that to me sweetie. So what'd that bitch" she spat out emphasizing the last "have to say?"

"She said that I need to find a woman, that I look so lovely and that if I ever _need _anything to call her. Something's up Dani. She's acting weird even for her, do you think she knows" he explained asking the last part nervously.

"Shit! I fuckin swear John, if she does and she tells Jay I'll kill her" she growled, punching a locker near by and plopping down heavily on the bench next to it. "What are we gonna do John: she asked the man worried about it getting back to her brother. If he found out she'd been lying to him this whole time and seeing John behind his back there'd be a war and she wasn't prepared for that.

"Calm down babe, we don't know for sure if she knows or not. We'll just take this one day at a time and find out what she knows. I'm gonna go and talk to Charlie. You stick close to Torrie or Jay, I don't want you and her to start anything right now. I'll talk to you later" he replied kissing her on the forehead before heading to find his friend.

"Shit, what the hell am I doing" Dani questioned herself punching the locker once more before heading out the door.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could shop around and find you a house somewhere close to me and Adam on our next couple days off" Jay finished hopefully, looking at his sister from across a small table in catering. He knew the traveling back and forth to Canada on her off time was killing her and he really missed having her close by.

"I dunno Jay. What is Mom gonna say about that? You know that's a huge change moving from Canada to Florida. Do you think it's smart" she asked hesitantly. She knew he had a point, but didn't know if she was that brave.

"Mom will agree with whatever you decide. I just think that it'll be easier on you with our scheduling."

"Okay, I'll think about it" she smiled at the man before noticing someone staring at her from the tables at the other end of the room, feeling herself tense up immediately. She didn't know what it was about Nora that set her off, but they had never liked each other. Maybe it was the fake innocent girl act she put on or maybe the fact that she always looked for the lowest possible ways to get at Dani. Whatever the reason, she had just gotten her life back to the way she wanted it to be and she'd be damned if she was gonna let anyone ruin it without a fight.

"Hello, earth to Daniela" Jay spoke waving a hand in front of her eyes, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You sure you're all right sis" he asked looking to where she had been staring, seeing nothing but an empty row of tables.

"Yeah I'm fine Jay I promise" she reassured him smiling as she stood up from the table. "I need to go and find Stephanie or Shane now and see if I have anything I need to do tonight so I'll meet you at the gorilla for your match later okay" she spoke again planting a kiss on his cheek and walking away from her brother.

Half way to Stephanie's office Dani was stopped as she turned a corner. "What the hell do you want bitch" she growled fighting the temptation to punch Nora in the face while she had the chance.

"Well, well, look who we have here. I wondered when big brother was gonna give in and let you come back. Looks like you've been having tons of fun here without me Daniela" she smirked, her sugary sweet voice making Dani want to hurl.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I have to get to work" she bit out at the woman trying her best to keep her temper at bay.

"Oh, I just mean now you have this nice job, and luxurious accommodations to look forward to every week. Well, I gotta run but it was nice seeing you again Dani" she smiled walking away.

"Whoa, what the hell was that? Maybe she doesn't know after all" Dani thought to herself still stuck in the same place.

"Oh, and give my regards to John. Quite a catch there hun, I'm actually a bit jealous" Nora called as she walked away not skipping a beat.

**Shit, she knows.....::bites nails:: is she gonna tell? Is Dani going to move to the U.S? Please R/R.**


	8. Chapter 8

Dani was quiet the whole ride back to the hotel. 'She knows' was all that kept repeating in her head over and over as she sat in the seat watching the buildings pass by.  
  
"You okay there firefly" Jay asked using his old childhood name for her. He didn't know what was wrong with his sister, but they had started to grow apart in the last few months, Dani avoiding him as much as possible.  
  
"Yeah, just thinking. I'll be fine though Jay" she smiled at her brother as they drove. She didn't want to lie to him any more than necessary and although she didn't understand why John was so important to her that she would risk her relationship with Jay for him, somehow he was.  
  
"So have you decided if you're gonna go to Florida with Adam and I to look for a place? Denise and Alannah really want to see you and you can stay with me for now" he asked, trying still to convince her. Maybe if they lived closer to each other he would find out what was wrong with her and their relationship would return to normal.  
  
"Well, I called Mom today and asked her opinion and she agreed that it might be easier to stay here with you and Adam, so yeah I think I will" she replied knowing Jay would be thrilled. "I mean, if I'm not happy here I can always go back to Canada."  
  
"That's great sweetie, we can start right away" Jay beamed. He didn't want to tell Dani but he had already set up with a realtor to go and check out houses as soon as they got to Florida. Dani wasn't paying attention anymore though. Her mind had shifted back to John and what would happen if Nora told Jay before she did.

* * *

"We have to tell him Dani" John sighed as Dani told him of the scene with Nora in the hallway. He didn't know what Nora would do with the information, but everyone had told him of the fights she and Dani used to have and that worried him.  
  
"I can't John, I just can't. I love my brother so much, I can't hurt him like that. Jason and I don't lie to each other. I don't know what he would do if he found out I've been lying to him for the past four months, and I can't see anything happen to you" Dani replied almost in tears. This was the worst situation she had gotten herself into in a long time, if not ever.  
  
"Don't worry babe, nothing's gonna happen to me. I'm just worried about you" he soothed rubbing small circles in her back. "But if you don't want to tell him yet we won't. Just know we can't keep it from him forever.  
  
"I know. I promise, I'll think of something soon John, I just can't right now" she spoke nuzzling into his chest and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

"I love this" Dani practically squealed as she walked around one of the many houses Adam and Jay had taken her to that day. "Can I have it" she asked almost like a little girl in a toy store as she ran her hand over the marble counters. Jay and Adam, against Dani's arguments, would be paying a major amount of the house payment, knowing she couldn't afford the houses that were in their area yet so Dani felt they should have an opinion on the house.  
  
"You can have which ever one you want doll. That's what we've been telling you all day" Jay laughed as Dani jumped into his arms and then Adam's, thanking them both.  
  
"We should go for now though. It's getting late and the girls are waiting for us at the restaurant" Adam spoke, obvious irritation in his voice, a sudden change from the happy guy she had just been talking to. Dani made a mental note to talk to him about it soon. Everyone, Dani included had noticed the tension now when Adam and Alannah were in the same room and it worried Dani.

* * *

The whole way through dinner Dani joked and played with the girls, Alannah especially, trying to ease the atmosphere of the small group but to no avail. Adam hadn't spoken to her since they had arrived, but to his defense, she hadn't even looked up when he sat next to her. Dani didn't know what to do. She loved Adam like a brother and it hurt her to see this happening before her eyes. The last time she'd seen Alannah, the two had done nothing but talk about how their relationship was and Dani had the impression everything was perfect.  
  
She had given up on cheering Alannah up and had started a conversation with Denise about wanting nieces and nephews soon when she saw Adam stand up from his chair suddenly and throw his napkin down on the table.  
  
"This is bullshit Alannah. Can't even go to dinner with family without you acting like this. Sorry guys I gotta go" he stated before walking out of the restaurant leaving the rest of the table staring wide eyed from him to Alannah.

* * *

"Could this night get any fuckin worse" Dani sighed as she plopped down on the bed in the guest room of Jay and Denise's house, where she would be staying until the sale of her house was complete. She was just about to get into bed when her cellphone rang. Immediately thinking it was John calling to say goodnight she answered the phone, not looking at the Caller ID, but mentally cursing herself when she realized who it was. "What do you want" she demanded hearing Nora's all too cheery voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Now Daniela, tut tut. Is that any way to treat an old friend? I was just calling to catch up and have a little chat. I thought it was time we talked about a few things. Well, one thing really. One tall, muscular, good looking thing" Nora smiled to herself as she could almost picture the face that Daniela was making over the phone.  
  
"What does John have to do with us Nora. You leave him out of this" Dani started but was cut off by Nora's laughter.  
  
"Oh he's got everything to do with this Daniela. You see, you and I have a past, that's true, and now you and John have a current....and I know big brother wouldn't approve. So I'm calling to work something out here so that a certain blonde someone never finds out."  
  
"What do you want Nora" Dani asked, knowing that it was important that she keep her temper down at that moment.  
  
"Nothing much. Really a simple thing actually. One night with John. That's all it takes to keep your little secret, secret. Oh and you have to stay there in the suite too so I know you're not up to something" Nora nearly giggles with anticipation. It had really irked her at first that the man she'd wanted for months now had already been taken by the one woman she couldn't stand, but after careful contemplation she began to see the light.  
  
"Are you nuts? Hell no. That will never ever happen you stupid"  
  
"Ah, ah, ah" Nora cut her off again. "the way I see it this is your only out Daniela so I'd advise you to take it. Talk it over with Johnny and I'll be in touch" Nora smirked and hung up the phone, leaving Dani listening to the dial tone and kicking herself again for getting into this mess.


End file.
